Outlaw City, Colorado
OUTLAW CITY, COLORADO 10 XP Outlaw City was a town founded by the Yellow and Black Gangs during the days of the American Frontier. Although the two gangs did not trust each other, they lived in an uneasy alliance. Those who interfered with their criminal enterprises often found themselves killed or captured. If they were captured, they were put on trial for "crimes" that hey committed (usually interfering with either gangs criminal activities). Outlaw City served as a safe hideout for many known and wanted criminals or desperados of the west. The town was eventually shut down when they had captured the Two-Gun Kid and a local sheriff after a successful robbery of a Wells Fargo bank. The Two-Gun Kid and sheriff were sentenced to hanging, but they used the mistrust between the two rival gangs to facilitate their escape. They brought back a posse that saw the members of both the Yellow and Black Gang gunned down or captured. Scene Distinctions In the Middle of Nowhere, Outlaw’s Den, Ruled by Gangs, Rundown Scene Complications Rampant Lawlessness SFX: Backdrop. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to add any one of the following scene distinctions: “”, “Dark Back Alley”, “Gallows Hill”, “Graveyard”, or “Just Out of Town”. Spend a D10 effect die to remove any of those scene distinctions. SFX: Gangland. Spend a D8 doom die to add a Gang of Outlaws to the scene, or add two affiliation die to a Gang of Outlaws, unless “Outlaw’s Den” and “Ruled by Gangs” have been shut down. SFX: High Noon. Spend 1 PP to add “Shootout”, and “Edgy Crowd of Outlaws”, “”, or “Windblown Brush” as Scene Distinctions. Once during the scene, gain a free stunt die for a pool including a Scene Distinction from Outlaw City. At the end of the Scene shutdown any scene distinctions added by this SFX. SFX: On the Gallows. SFX: Snakebite Saloon. Spend 1 PP/a D6 from the doom pool to add “Cheap Whisky in Dirty Glasses” and “Full of Crooks and Loose Guns” as scene distinctions. Once during the scene, gain a free stunt die for a pool including a scene distinction from Snakebite Saloon. You may spend a D4 Business resource to step back one of your stress dice an additional time when you spend a transition scene at Snakebite Saloon. You may spend a D6 or higher Business resource to gain an Information-based Resource at –1 step. SFX: Townsfolk. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add one of the D8 Special Characters from Daramatis Personae to the scene. Limit: Outlaw Community. Unless you are subject to a D6 or greater Bounty, add a D6 to the doom pool and “Met with Suspicion” as a scene complication. If you are caught opposing any of the gangs interests, or hindering their business, or fail a social-based roll by ten or more, add “Hunted by the Black/Yellow Gang” a a scene complication. Dramatis Personae Black Gang, Cobra Cain (Saloon Owner), Honest John Wilkes (Outlaw Judge), Lily Lamont (Saloon Girl), Yellow Gang Category:Settings Category:Old West